


Oil

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [32]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is some form of high class, Len is a servent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry is alone with Len for the day. They have some fun.





	

Barry hummed, stretching out on the chaise lounge. He was bare, completely relaxed against the soft material.

“Leonard.” He called softly.

“Yes sir?” the man asked as he came over. Barry greedily took in the sight of the man before him, tall and muscular with marks from past masters. Barry watched as the blue eyes slowly looked him up and down.

“Have the others left?”

“Yes.” Barry smiled at the answer.

“Then why are you addressing me as sir?”

“Because I’m supposed to sir.” came the response. Barry could see the hunger in the other face. So that’s what he wanted.

“Go grab the scented oils.” Barry ordered.

“Of course sir.” Leonard left and came back soon after with a golden tray decorated with beautiful glass containers.

“Lavender and Jasmine.” Barry requested. Leonard took a pale green bottle and poured some into a little silver bowl before adding some from a purple bottle. Barry settled more on the couch.

“Make sure you put the oil everywhere.”

“Yes sir.” Barry closed his eyes as he felt the liquid pour onto his chest. Strong hands began to massage the oil into the soft skin. A happy little sigh escaped Barry as Leonard worked. Leonard took the time to work over each part, rubbing slowly into the fingers. A soft moan escaped Barry as Leonard worked on his legs. The only part that did not get oil just yet was the hard length between his legs. Biting his lower lip Barry rolled over so that Leonard could work on his back. Finally Leonard reached his ass. More oil was poured as Leonard slowly moved his hands. Barry whimpered as a finger slipped inside him.

“O-Oh. Ah.” Barry shifted as Leonard slipped another in.

“Is everything alright sir?” came the husky voice.

“D-Deeper. I did say e-everywhere.”

“Of course sir.” Soft pants and moans broke from Barry’s lips as Leonard pressed his fingers deeper in.

“N-Now Le-Leonard, _oh_. You know t-that’s not what I meant.” A tiny whimper broke through the air as the fingers were removed. When he felt Leonard move behind him Barry went on his knees. The large length pressing in had him biting his lip but the slick hand around his own had him moaning.

“Is this thorough enough sir?”

“Deeper, as deep as you can.” Barry ordered breathlessly. Feeling Leonard move inside of him and the man’s hand teasing him. Leonard’s hand moved lower, fondling his balls and smearing the oil. Lips pressed against his neck. Light nips and kisses moved along the sensitive area.

“L-Leonard!” Barry cried as he came. Leonard came soon after, filling him. Barry collapsed forward with Leonard slowly pulling out then settling beside him. Barry cuddled close as Leonard ran a hand along his back.

“You always feel amazing around me.” Leonard purred in his ear.

“You feel amazing in me.” Barry replied before kissing the other man deeply, “How long till the others return?”

“Not until late tonight.”

“Good. That means we have more time to ourselves.” A soft rumble had Barry flushing. He peeked shyly at Leonard.

“Could you perhaps get me some bread and meats?”

“Of course young master.” came the purred response. Barry tried to ignore the tug of arousal as Leonard stood and left. They had all day anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yep.


End file.
